Rikka Lombardi
Name: Rikka "Takanashi" Lombardi Age:15 Online Name:Reppumaru or Reppunari,Yomitsu Nicknames:The Scarlet Bullet,Scarlet Knight,Reppunari Affiliation:The Scarlet Alliance(,The 501st Joint Fighter Squadron, The Black Knights, Lombardi Family(Remnant) Rank:Scarlet Alliance:Founder/Leader, The Black Knights:Ensign, The 501st Joint Fighter Squadron:Captain The Scarlet Alliance & The 501st Joint Fighter Squadron When Rikka returned to the city she recieved word that mrs.yamiko had formed a New Squad that would be stationed to the south of graffiti city far in the ocean. Rikka was commissioned there to be the Captain of the squad but not the squad leader since she will be Second in Command of the Squad. The Squad is composed of 11 girls for some reason mrs.yamiko didn't want to include any boys since it would probably cause problems. But knowing the "New" Rikka she didn't like it but she went with it and after a week or so she instantly became good friends with the rest of the squad. However the Squad Pledged their Alligance to Rikka instead of Mrs.Yamiko so Technically the Squad would be Apart of The Black Knights but its Apart of the Scarlet Alliance now. Thus with this The 501st Joint Fighter Squadron was formed. They squad is only to observe the city and if its under attack by a "Real" Threat they shall be sent and if Rikka is in trouble one of them from the squad will launch in whats known as a "Striker" Unit. The Black Knights call this squadron of girls that wears these strikers to be known as the "Strike Witches". The Scarlet Alliance Gains Full Control of The Island the 501st is located on and is using it as a main base of operations ready to strike the black knights since they know something will soon go down. 501st HQ Full View.png|Scarlet Alliance/501st Main Headquarters 501st HQ Side View.png|Scarlet Alliance/501st Main Headquarters side view Strike Unit Schimatics.jpg|Striker Unit Schimatics A Striker Unit Activating.png|A Striker Unit Activating Another Type of Striker Unit.jpg|Another Type of Striker Unit Reppumaru.PNG|Rikka's Reppumaru The "Striker" Units are fast mobile aerial combat machines. And they are the only ones in Use as of right now since others have yet to produce them and plus they cant anyway since Rikka stole the Plans for them. You have to have very good reaction speed and accuracy if you want to take down the one in the striker units. Rikka even pilots one but she rarely uses it since she has this safety regulation. Story Since its been Two Years since that huge fight between the Crazy 8(Remnants) The Scarlet Alliance and the Black Knights vs B.O.N.E.S. , Jurassic, And Sleeping Forest. Rikka has been classified as "Dead" when she lost her fight against Rose. She lost her left arm and the ability thats in her Right eye. Her conciousness was still alive and living however her heart wasn't. So she was basically dead but still alive Mrs.Yamiko who is the Leader and Founder of The Black Knights captured Rikka's body and made her a Advanced Bio Genetic Left arm and another Bio Genetic parts to put in her. And she also "Awakened" Rikkas Conciousness. When Rikka came to she didn't remember a thing from what happened to her in the previous fight. All she remembers is her remaining sister(s) and Rose for somereason. When Rikka regained Conciousness her heart started to beep again but it felt like she had no heart anymore and her Right Eye was shining once again it seemed to have obtained a new power from her waking up again. Rikka's Personality also changed from a Evil Spoiled Child to a Nice Helpful But Divious Girl. Mrs.Yamiko began to train Rikka properly this time enhancing her own capabilities using data based on Rose Aka The White/Red Rider and other people who were rare to see. Rikka Excelled in Mrs.Yamiko's Training Programs Breaking peoples bones, Breaking the props and other stuff. Rikka's strength at Average Base power shes capable of simply picking up a vending machine and alot of other heavy objects and throw them with ease. Rikka 2.jpg|Rikka Takanashi Rikka.png|Rikka Rikka 3.png|Rikka About to use Awakening Eye's Rikka with her eyepath off.jpg|Rikka with eyepatch off Random Rikka picture.jpg|Random Rikka Picture 1 Exactly as the picture says.gif|Random Rikka Picture 2 Enter Rikka!.jpg|Enter Rikka Takanashi! Rikka no longer uses her "Scarlet Pistols" as her signature weapon. Instead she uses a weapon made by Mrs.Yamiko. She calls this weapon The "Reppumaru" She can use this blade to absorb the energy of other people into the blade. If she uses a signature move with this blade it slowly takes away her energy/powers each time she uses it. Rikka really plots to Kill Mrs.Yamiko and Crush The Black Knights for good. She has formed "The Scarlet Alliance" Once more to do only this. Once this goal is done she plans to try and have an Alliance with D A I S Y and Sleeping Forest to Take down B.O.N.E.S. And other gangs that motives seem like not to protect the peace. In The Scarlet Alliance is a new friend of hers thats ready to help her...Her name is "Kirigame". The Scarlet Alliance is back and so is their leader. She goes by the name Rikka....Rikka Takanashi has Returned. Abilities/Weapons/Skills Reppumaru:Is her new signature weapon of choice. Upon someone getting slashed by this blade their energy gets slowly sucked in with each slash. And if Rikka Uses a signature move called "Reppuzan" Her energy will get sucked into the blade as well. If she uses the "Zen Reppuzan" Which is capable of slicing anything in half she will loose the ability to walk talk and all her powers and energy will get sucked into the sword. And she will die. Scarlet Pistol:Her old personal weapon of choice that shoots Scarlet Bullets at High Voltage Speeds. Unbelievable Strength:She can pick up alot of heavy objects and throw them with ease and she can punch the ground causing rocks and earth to come up Awakened Eye:??? Hacking Illusion:She can create illusionary figures to make herself vanish the figures most of the time appear to be shadow like figures with one blue eye staring at whoever sees it. The figures often disappear upon someone looking away or blinking or if something blocks their view. Martial Arts:She is highly skilled in martial arts in nearly all the ways. Sneakyness:She can sneak away from scenes undetected very well.